Con Ella
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: "Ella se lo había llevado todo. ¿Qué me dejó? Solo una cáscara de lo que fui alguna vez. Nada más. Nada. Vacío. Hueco. Solo." Ranma/Akane. Curioso, lean y disfruten por favor.


NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO LIBERO MI IMAGINACIÓN HACIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS SIN GANAR MÁS QUE COMENTARIOS CON ELLAS.

Seré franca, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de en qué pensaba cuando escribí esto. Sentí espontáneas ganas de redactar algo sobre Ranma cuando terminé de leer "Sentidos Ocultos" de (que les recomiendo) y salió esto. Ojalá les agrade lo suficiente como para que me dejen un comentario! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Con Ella.<strong>

La veo.

Está parada enfrente de mí. Sonríe amistosa a ese hombre que le agarra las manos, como si aquel tacto de verdad le agradaba. Mentía, lo sabía. Se había convertido en una mentirosa profesional, no cabían dudas. Lentamente se inclinaba hacia adelante y permitía que ese bastardo la besara en los labios, provocándose ahora un estallido de aplausos por los "felices esposos"

¿Felices? No. Nunca serían dichosos.

Entonces, firmemente cogida de su brazo, baja escalón por escalón saliendo así de la iglesia. Miles de rostros conocidos, habitantes y amigos de la ciudad, rodean a la pareja para lanzarles arroz y muchas bendiciones. Tradicionalmente, lanza su ramo, que cae en manos de su hermana mayor. Ella se sonroja, al notar la alianza dorada en su mano, Kasumi estaba ya casada desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Pero mi mirada no demora mucho en posarse de nuevo sobre la radiante novia. Su vestido blanco, su mirada penetrante llena de fingida alegría. Lo sé. Ella no es feliz. Jamás será feliz con él. Porque me quiere solo a mí. No es que sea engreído, simplemente estoy convencido de ello. Que por más que finja y jure que me ha superado, no es así.

Lo veo en sus ojos, en ese rastro de duda que aún el matrimonio no le borra. Es mi único consuelo, ya que ese idiota será oficialmente su esposo, amigo, amante, su todo. Pero, aunque la posea de todas las formas conocidas, sé que su corazón seguirá siendo mío. Lo presiento. Podría apostarlo y ganarme una fortuna ¿Y saben por qué? Porque es mi corazón el que me lo dice. Mi alma gritándome las emociones que giran entorno a mí y a ella.

Sé también que ella sabe que estoy aquí, aunque no me ha visto. Colándome como solo yo se hacerlo, he estado presente en la ceremonia donde me excluyó dizque para protegerme. Me conoce, aún lo hace, temía que hiciera una locura, pero no soy tan desgraciado como para hacerlo. Es su día ¿No? Que sea feliz. Aunque la alegría sea falsa y vacía, al menos no le quitaré esa ilusión. Es lo único que le queda, ilusiones y anhelos sin forma ni esperanza.

No puedo negarlo. Solo de oír esas dos palabras "Sí, acepto" salir de sus bellos labios, sentí el enorme mazo golpear directamente mi corazón y convertirlo en un montículo de cristales demasiado carcomidos como para volver a pegarse. Y mi alma ¡Ah, cómo dolía! Mis emociones, sentimientos, todo había desaparecido. Ella se lo había llevado todo. ¿Qué me dejó? Solo una cáscara de lo que fui alguna vez. Nada más. Nada. Vacío. Hueco. Solo.

Tengo la culpa. Yo. Solamente yo. Lo admito, reconozco y por eso es que me impido llorar. La descuidé, sé que debí amarla como se lo merecía. Mi maldito orgullo ahora me hace sufrir más de lo que jamás creí posible. Ella se sube a ese lujos auto que sé no quería, porque la conozco, ella hubiese querido algo menos vistoso. Pero ese patán que es esposo no la conoce como yo. Jamás lo hará. Se suben, se pierden, se van para construir una vida.

¿Qué si serán felices? Pues espero que sí. Porque ella me ama. No a él. Se han ido. Todos los demás también. Puedo al fin salir se mi escondite, en una esquina, para pararme en ese trozo de acera que piso mi bella marimacho antes de partir. ¿A dónde fue? Lejos de mí ¿Volverá? No, no lo hará.

Nadie me mira. Me tumbó en el suelo. Comienzo a dejar que ese llanto reprimido emerja y caigan las saladas gotas de agua al piso. Todo se oscurece. No queda nada. Solo una voz repitiéndose como eco en mi cabeza

"_No la cuidaste, ni quisiste lo suficiente. Por eso la perdiste, idiota, porque ni eres suficientemente hombre para amar debidamente"_

Sí, lo sabía. Esa era mi condena por hacerla infeliz. Miserable por el resto de su vida. A los dos. Eternamente por mis malditas indecisiones. La había perdido.

Y esta vez para siempre.

-¡NO!—grité, mientras despertaba en medio de la noche. Me senté y traté de recuperar una respiración normal. Sudaba demasiado, dudaba que fuera por el calor. Era el miedo.

Ese maldito sueño me venía atormentando demasiado. Apenas cerraba los ojos y aparecía. Intenté relajarme, dejándome caer sobre la cama pesadamente. Pero el movimiento del colchón la despertó.

-¿Ranma?—me llama, con su suave voz mientras prende la lámpara en la mesita de noche. Se ha sentado a mi lado y me mira angustiada, colocando una de sus manos sobre las mías—Dime ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada—contesté. Es mentira.

-Ranma—dice mi nombre ahora molesta, por la mentira. Me obligo a verla. Y ella me sonríe—El sueño ¿Verdad?—pregunta.

-Sí—es la única palabra que sale de mi boca.

-¿No crees que es tonto? Soñar por eso… cuando ya sabes que soy tuya. Es tonto, baka—acomoda su cabeza sobre mi pecho, sabe que eso me gusta. La abrazo con fuerza y aspiro su aroma.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero no puedo dejar de soñarlo.

-Bueno, quizá si dormimos así todas las noches te harás la idea de que jamás te voy a dejar. —propuso mientras me abrazaba con mayor fuerza.

-Tengo miedo—admití de mala gana—De perderte. A veces siento que no te… doy lo que mereces.

-Escúchame Ranma, y hazlo en serio—con su mano movió mi mentón hasta que nuestros ojos quedaron conectados por una mirada profunda, llena de ternura—Yo te quiero, eso jamás cambiara. Así vivamos bajo un puente en una choza de cartón, te seguiré queriendo igual.

-¿Y si mi amor no te complace, Akane?

Suspiró con pesadez.

-Adivinaré, has estado escuchando nuevamente las amenazas de Daidoji ¿Verdad?—odiaba ese nombre. Por la expresión de Akane de seguro mi rostro le reveló todo—Ranma, ese engreído millonario podrá pretenderme todo lo que quiera, pero soy tu esposa y jamás te dejaría ni sería infiel ¿Me oyes? Nunca.

-¿Segura?

-¿Quién, en su sano juicio, dejaría al gran Ranma Saotome?—sonó burlona.

-No es sólo es ¿Sabes? Tienes una enorme fila de pretendientes atrás de ti, Akane ¡Y ni los conoces a todos! ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de golpes que doy a diario por esos pervertidos que se pasan hablando de ti tan suciamente? ¡Me enferman!

-Y te agradezco que me protejas mucho, pero no debes angustiarte por nada. Me quedaré contigo Ranma, solo contigo me siento querida y segura.

Nos recostamos abrazados. Akane siempre me entendía a la perfección. Llevábamos apenas un año y medio de casados, de los cuales once meses en la universidad. Teníamos una misma habitación en el campus, pero por más que dijéramos que nos queremos y las alianzas doradas en nuestras manos, los admiradores no cesaban. Yo no les prestaba importancia a las chicas que me seguían, y Akane se ponía celosa, pero poco.

Yo, me volvía loco con todos los pretendientes que ella tenía. Posesivo y rudo en el día, temeroso por las noches. Akane siempre me dice que no tenga cuidado. Que siempre me va querer. Pero cuesta creerlo con tantos tontos dándole poemas, chocolates y no sé qué más apenas me doy la vuelta. Cierto, ella tira prácticamente cada cosa que le dan, pero el miedo sigue ahí presente.

Con Akane en mis brazos pude conciliar algo el sueño. Al menos, nuestro paso por la universidad sería corto. Estudiábamos ahora en Hiroshima, pero nos iríamos a Tokio y ahí podríamos vivir en un apartamento y comenzar a hacer nuestra vida marital, apartada de todo y todos. Lo ansiaba mucho.

Lo necesitaba mucho.

Solo cuando Akane me dio un beso en la mejilla, mi mente quedó despejada, la pesadilla ahuyentada, y pude volver a dormir bien. Cómodo. Seguro.

Con ella.


End file.
